Daddy Spain
by PrincessOfSharpiePens
Summary: Spain and Mexico fix their relationship.
1. sorry

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

*****_**constructive **_**criticism is deeply appreciated.**

Mexico stared at the door in front of her she had a box of chocolates in her hands because everyone liked chocolate.

* * *

><p>~…Flash back…~<p>

"Party, party come on everyone!"

It was a few days after America's annual New Year's bash and Mexico was lingering around Los Angeles.

"Sup Rosa!" America said as he walked up behind Mexico

"Hola Alfred." The usually equally loud Latina said.

"What's wrong? Was the cake not colorful enough? Or was it the fireworks."

"No, it was just... It's" Rosa tried to get out as a lonely tear dropped out of her eyes.

America stared at her. His southern neighbor isn't the emotional type, especially for being a girl. America was the closest to Mexico out of any other country; they shared a lot of things mainly land, although this did only lead to fights between the two nations. Once he got over the shock he grabbed a tissue out of his shirt pocket and wiped away her tears. She didn't say anything she just leaned into America and cried as he stroked her soft check. After a few minutes Mexico's tears turned into small sobs and she turned to Alfred.

"Alfred, can I ask you a question?" Mexico asked through sniffles.

Alfred smiled this was the best time he and Mexico had spent together. "Of course Rosa, I _am_ the hero."

"America… h-h" Mexico took a deep breath "How did you a-and E-England become friendsagain?"

Even though the last part was rushed America understood what Mexico meant "Well during World War I we both where on the Allies side."

"Oh" Mexico said as she tried to keep in the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. This was so unhelpful she didn't want a war to bring them close. She just wanted her papa back!

Alfred wiped away another tear from her beautiful eyes, "You're fine, beautiful"

"Antonio h-hates meee!" Mexico screamed/cried.

"Not true Rose, Spain loves you. Trust me I thought the same thing when England walked out on me, and I'm a Hero!" America sighed, "Dude you need to visit Antonio and tell him that you want to be friends again or whatever!"

Rosa wiped away a tear, "Okay America. I'll do it."

* * *

><p>~…End Flash back…~<p>

And that was why she was standing there staring at Antonio's door, all the way in Spain. Rosa decided she was going to turn around when Lovino opened the door and almost walked into her.

"Idiota! I almost walked into you." Lovino scream then realized it was Rosa and quickly left before things could get heated between her and Antonio.

Antonio came out, with a tomato, to see who Lovi was screaming at. When he got to the door though he stopped, it was like his dream had come true, Rosa standing at the door. He just stood there staring at his 'little' princesa and she just stared back at him. He was mentally asking himself if he was dreaming or if she was really there. Rosa stood there asking herself the same thing: was she really standing there staring at her adopted father Spain? Was he really staring back at her? Was he going to speak? Should she speak first since she came to his house? What should she say to him? After a while of standing there she felt tears starting to build up in her eyes but she wasn't going to cry to Antonio it was bad enough she cried to America. One, she couldn't cry in front of him because he wasn't her real father, two, he might think she was going wink and three… She began to cry and fall forward; noticing this he quickly caught her and he hugged her as she cried. Yeah she was a country but she was still his daughter and he would always be there for her when she needed him. No words where needed because it was all said in that hug all was forgiven. Mexico was no longer a Spanish Colony, but that didn't mean they had to hate each other. After a while Spain leaned his chin on her head and said softly into her hair

"Why don't you come into the house?"

Mexico smiled as she pulled her head out of his chest and walked up the stairs all that could be heard was the sound of her sobbing.

Once inside the house Spain grabbed a tomato in his hand and held it out for Mexico to get she took the tomato and ate it. Spain smiled as the red juice dripped down her chin. After a moment to silence Mexico grabbed the box of chocolates and handed them to Spain who sat on the couch across from her.

"Para te." She said as she handed him the box

"Gracias Princesa" Spain said as he set the box down "I missed you a lot while you were-"

Spain ended his sentence there as Mexico's sobs turned into large tears. He grabbed her hand and gave it a small squeeze "Don't cry me amor."

After a while longer of sobbing Mexico looked at Spain and asked "Pappy, are you mad at me?"

Spain smiled "Never me angelo"

Mexico walked over to Spain and gave him a hug "Gracias." She whispered.

There was some more silence then Spain looked down and realized that Mexico was sleeping, so he picked her up and placed her in her old bed room on the second floor. Spain gave her a kiss on the top of her head and walked to the door. She looked so cute and innocent and cute sleeping in her bed. In her old room… Spain fought back tears; his little girl was home for the day he had a second chance he thought as he closed the door and walked across the hall to his room.

**My New Year's resolution is to post… so I did**


	2. La manana

**I don't own Hetalia**

***constructive criticism is deeply appreciated.**

Mexico woke up in the morning thinking 'where am I at?' Then the memories came back as she in haled the sweat smell of Tapas or as Spain frequently calls them tortillas. Funny how in Mexico a tortilla is a flat circle made of flour or crushed corn and here in Espana they are omelets with potatoes and all of that good stuff. Mexico jumped out of bed and into the shower; she ran down stares as she pulled up her pants. She then ran into Spain as she entered the kitchen.

"Hola Mexico" Spain laughed "tenes hambre" he said it as he handed her the plate of food and sat down across from her.

"Gracias P- Spain" Mexico said catching herself almost saying Pappy but then decided that not to because they had just began speaking again and she didn't want to get to close to soon. What if Spain tried to recolonize her, yes she had been the one to come and visit him but that didn't mean he wouldn't try. What if that had been his plan have America talk her into coming here and then he could take her back? And he did take her in just a little too easily. Good thing Spain couldn't read her mind.

Spain caught this and smiled but decided not say anything. If they keep working on their relationship maybe someday she would again call him papa without hesitation. So in the meantime he made small talk. "Hoy princessa you have gotten so much bigger since the last time I saw you."

"Espana, I have shrunk since my independence."

"Really, I didn't notice." He had noticed and he knew about all the land Britain's biy had taken from her he should have warned her that he was just like his padre.

"Really I lost the Mexican-American war."

"That's a bad play on words" Spain laughed "Isn't that a subculture in America?"  
>"Yes there is a high migration and spending rate going both ways since he is the person I sell to the most and by the most from." Mexico said feeling a little more than annoyed. Just because he's the bigger, richer, more powerful country doesn't mean she's dependent on him the 1500's ended she could do for herself.<p>

Spain nodded his head not wanting to say anything that might anger his former colony… Maybe he could ask England.

"So is Tejas still a little trouble maker?"

"He fought me for his independences in 1836 an eventually won."

"Oh. Wow. Um. So how's he doing?"

"Miserable, he got desperate and joined America and now all he does is complain about how he wants to leave. In 1861 only twenty-five years after he left me him and some of the confederacy tried to leave America."

Spain laughs "That is Texas for you, but it could be worse he could be happy without you."

Mexico looked down at her plate and Spain realized what he had just said. The one thing worse for Spain than seeing Mexico being mad was seeing her being sad. "Mexico I didn't mean it" Antonio whispered softly

"I'm sorry" Mexico began to sob and cry she didn't mean to leave him but times were tough and America made it look fun and sound easy.

Spain held on to her "I didn't mean it princessa any of it…"

He said as he wiped away Mexico's tears "really?"

"Yes I love you my angelo"

"Te amo mas Pappy" Mexico smiled up at her daddy

Spain "So if America is the number one country you trade with-"

Mexico cut Spain off mid-sentence. "Don't go there Espana! There is nothing going on between me and America we are just really good friends. I don't care what people say Estados Unidos de Mexico is _different_ from The United States of America!"

"Mexico I was going to suggest that we be second, but I had no idea; I thought you were still The Mexican Empire!"

"I, I… SO that trade thing."

Spain laughed as Mexico blushed "DAD!" and nether of the two noticed that Mexico had said the D word.

**This part has U. rumors **

Later on that day: Spain calls England

"England" Spain said

"What is it you bloody twit"

"Did you now Mexico and America are married!"

"Don't go starting rumors about my little brother you git!"

"Really Mexico changed her name to Los Estados Unidos de Mexico!"  
>"She what!" England took a small pause to come up with a good response "Obviously your daughter has some kind of an obsession with my America!"<p>

"My daughter is not obsessed!"

"Oh then maybe she just finally gave up and decided to just give him the rest of the land!"

At that last comment Spain hung up the phone, and England called America because he _knew_ Spain was wrong. He just knew it.

**Short, yes but I'm not good at writing anything long**

**Sooooo… here's England and America's conversation for those of you who would like to read it.**

"Sup England" America said as he answered the phone

"Good afternoon Alfred I simply wished to notify you that Spain is spreading rumors that you and his daughter are a couple"

"That's nice England." America said as England heard noise in the background he tried to make out what it could be.

"Texas, Dude, not cool I am trying to talk to England! Ow Texas! Mexico come get our son he's at it again!" then America returned back to the phone. "Sorry England what were we talking about?"

"Bloody hell its true! You married New Spain."

"I don't know who New Spain is but I married Mexico and she drives me crazy! Almost, as crazy as our son Texas does. who by the way she keeps insisting on calling Tejas .You know she calls me five times a day, five! And then she's always here. America what are you doing, why don't you pay attention to me. I regret ever getting married!"

"You have a child together?"

"Yeah it's a long story England. My people moved there and our people tried to make their own country. It created Texas and then they left Mexico I got him and now they still give me hell."

"You made another country your state!"

"Why are you bringing Hawaii into this?"

"I meant Texas."

"Oh he begged me to he couldn't be on his own too little."

"Oh" was all England could say


End file.
